Como agua para Chocolate
by Enkelii chan
Summary: "Quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad de poder hablarle a solas para decirle que estoy profundamente enamorado de usted. …Solo le pido que me diga si puedo aspirar a su amor. Necesito una respuesta ahora, El amor no se piensa, se siente o no se siente, ¿Usted siente lo mismo por mi?" "Si" Si y mil veces, sí./ MinaKushi AU
1. Meronpan Pan de Melón

Me siento inspirada para hacer algo de Drama/Romance

=)

Aquí vamos.

Solo… no se espanten por las relaciones entre la familia que van a encontrar. Por eso el fic es T+,

.

**Como Agua para Chocolate**

**Capí****tulo 1. Enero**

_By. Enkelii Chan_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**MeronPan/Pan de Melon**

_Ingredientes._

_Para el pan:_

_140 g de Harina de Trigo_

_25 g de azúcar_

_1/3 de cucharada de sal_

_5g de leche en polvo_

_3g de levadura_

_1 cucharada de huevo batido_

_70 ml de agua caliente_

_15 gr de mantequilla_

_Para la Costra:_

_25 gr de Mantequilla_

_35 gr de Azúcar_

_25 gr de Huevo batido_

_80 gr de Harina de trigo_

_¼ de cucharada de polvo para hornear_

.

.

La harina con el polvo para hornear se ciernen dos veces en un traste aparte para evitar que se formen esas horribles bolas de aire al momento de meter el pan al horno. Es mejor evitarlas, ya que cuando uno se encuentra con una de esas bolas de aire mientras come, piensa en cosas horribles y muy desagradables.

Esas molestas bolas de aire y harina son del desagrado de todo el mundo, es un sabor a vacío y a aire enviciado que se quita con pocas cosas, y es peor cuando esas bolas de aire se encuentras por todo el alrededor de nuestro Meronpan.

Esa amargura cuando saborean los panes en una tarde de invierno, interrumpe la dulce y sabrosa masa de pan con la asquerosa harina cruda. A nadie le agrada, de pasar de una increíble combinación de sabores a una crudeza de comida… es algo que nadie quiere.

Todos hacemos unas muecas muy graciosas cuando probamos algo crudo, muchos gritan y se exaltan, pero otros empiezan a hacer caras de dolor y asco. Mis padres dicen que yo hago la misma cara que hacía mi tía Abuela Kushina cuando le tocaba un Meronpan mal hecho.

Ella sabía muy bien cómo evitar esa desagradable situación. Es una lástima que solo haya dejado algunos cuantos tips de recetas para evitarse esos amargos y desagradables sabores dentro de la cocina.

Dicen que cuando aún estaba en el vientre de mamá Senju, lloraba con tal fuerza que mamá Senju, hacía las caras de asco típicas de alguien que prueba un trago amargo de comida. Seguramente, Kushina sabía con anticipación lo que se le avecinaba cuando naciera, un mundo como un pan mal hecho, dulce en muchos aspectos pero lleno de aire y harina mal preparada y cocida.

Y así fue, nació en el medio de la cocina, entre los gritos y de asco y dolor de mamá Senju que aún tenía el sabor contagiado de su bebé en la boca, y los gritos de Mito, la cocinera oficial del rancho mientras ayudaba a mamá Senju a traer a Kushina al mundo.

— ¡Es una niña señora Senju! ¡Una hermosa niña pelirroja como su padre!— gritó Mito cuando tuvo a la pequeña Kushina en sus brazos por primera vez, esa pequeña criatura lloraba con tanta intensidad, que despertó a toda la aldea alrededor de la granja con sus gritos. Para ser un bebé tan pequeño tenía pulmones de acero. Jamás se enteraron de la razón por la que Kushina nunca se enfermó de gravedad, pero todos lo atribuían a esa fuerza en los pulmones con la que vino al mundo.

Kushina Uzumaki, el apellido de un Clan muy reconocido, una familia que gozaba de muchos prestigios y una calidad humana increíble, además del ardiente cabello rojo con el que se le distinguía a cada uno de ellos. La pequeña había heredado el vivaz rojo de su padre, Satoru Uzumaki, que era un hombre grande y bondadoso, pero había heredado las redondas facciones de su madre Mamá Senju.

Kushina tenía dos hermanas mayores, la mayor era Mikoto, una dulce y adorable hermana que gustaba de la música a pesar de que sus padres eran pésimos para todo que implicara ritmo, además no parecía en NADA una Uzumaki. Mikoto a pesar de tener la piel muy blanca tenía un cabello lacio negro muy oscuro, y unos ojos igual o más negros que eso. Mamá Senju, que tampoco era una Uzumaki, lo atribuía a sus abuelos que solían tener esos rasgos tan curiosos.

Pero en muchas ocasiones fue comidilla del pueblo, hablaban en rumores de que Mikoto, era hija de alguien más… Y sobre todo cuando, la segunda hija de Satoru y Kushina eran auténticas Uzumakis con el pelo colorado.

La segunda hija, tenía un cabello corto y rizado, siempre atado en un chongo muy alto en su cabeza, rojo como era de esperarse, se llamaba Anzu.

Mama Senju era una mujer sumamente orgullosa, muy digna y disciplinada, desde que nació Mikoto, se dedicó a su casa y las grandes fiestas a las que la invitaban, le gustaba arreglarse para que todos alabaran lo bien que se veía, incluso aun, después de haber dado a luz.

Pero un golpe de mala suerte acompañó a la familia cada que un momento feliz se avecinaba, cuando Kushina nació, estalló una gran revolución en el país del Remolino, que era donde vivían, y en uno de esos momentos, los participantes de la guerra, ninjas y samuráis muy experimentados pasaron por el rancho donde estaba la familia Uzumaki y le prendieron fuego. Satoru Uzumaki logró sacar cargando a sus dos hijas mayores, Mikoto y Anzu, pero mamá Senju tropezó en las escaleras mientras corría con Kushina en los brazos.

Apenas y pudo contener a Kushina de que se golpeara y saliera volando hacia el fuego, pero no pudo levantarse. El susto que le estaba dando por que podía irse al otro mundo con su hijita hizo que se desmayara ahí mismo.

Fue la sirvienta, Mito, una valiente anciana de cabello castaño deslavado (por que alguna vez también lo tuvo rojo) quien se atrevió a entrar a la casa en llamas para ayudar a sacar a la pequeña Kushina y a mamá Senju.

Una vez que estuvo toda la familia a salvo, empezó a llover, el cielo les hizo el inmenso favor de apagar el fuego que consumía su adorable casa. Pero por culpa de eso, mamá Senju perdió la leche con la que alimentaba a la pequeña Kushina, fue tal el susto que cayó enferma por todo. Y lo que más le molestaba era no ser capaz de poder alimentar a su bebé con su leche materna.

Mito, era más que una sirvienta, era parte de la familia, Satoru la contrató cuando supo que no tenía nada más que un cuarto donde dormir donde se colaba el agua por todas partes. Y fue como una bendición para los Uzumakis, era médico, cocinera, y todologa. Mito, alimentó a Kushina con algunas raras infusiones de hierbas y tés para solucionar el hambre de la pequeña bebé pelirroja.

Así fue como Kushina vivió desde bebé en la cocina, creció entre el olor a pan recién hecho, arroz cociéndose en el fuego, infusiones de té verde, y olorosas especias para los caldos que Mito preparaba. Era una bebé feliz, comía solo cuando empezaba a oler sus tés preparados con amor de Mito, dormía cuando escuchara como burbujeaba la leche al hervir, y reía con el sonido trepitante de un asado sobre la estufa.

Era feliz, si… hasta que llegaban esos tragos amargos de la vida que la condenaban a algo que no era nada agradable…

— Te vas a poner hermosa mi niña— decía Mito mientras cantaba una canción de cuna para Kushina antes de su té. — El primer hombre con el que te cruces va a morir por ser tu novio.

— No vuelvas a decir eso Mito— mamá Senju apareció en la cocina como por arte de magia, entró cual gato sigiloso hasta quedar atrás de la niñera, tenía a Mikoto y Anzu de las manos y las sentó en la mesa con malos modos — Kushina nunca se casará, ni tendrá novios. Es una costumbre de mi familia, al ser la más pequeña de mis hijas, está destinada a cuidarme hasta que yo muera.

Mito no dijo absolutamente nada, frunció los labios y agachó la cabeza ante las órdenes de mamá Senju. Pero en el fondo, pensaba que esa idea de no dejar a la pequeña Kushina tener novio, era una idea espantosa y sumamente desagradable.

— Espero que ya esté lista la comida, las niñas tienen hambre.

— Si señora, como usted diga…

Satoru Uzumaki desconocía esta tradición dentro de la familia de mamá Senju, él se había casado con una elegante y prepotente mujer, que le gustaba tener todos los asuntos de la casa en perfecto orden. Que gustaba de las grandes fiestas donde podía arreglarse a su gusto y pavonearse entre las demás Uzumakis, jactándose de no tener el cabello rojo, pues claro, ella no pertenecía al clan directamente, solo se había casado con uno de los miembros más poderosos entre ellos… Por qué claro, mamá Senju, era sumamente hermosa.

Anzu desarrolló esa peculiar manera de andar de su madre, sus finos gustos y cualidades banales, por lo que, a diferencia de sus hermanas Kushina y Mikoto, creció alejada de la cocina, encerrándose en su cuarto para jugar a ser una dama, siendo educada para sentarse como una señorita, a andar en altos tacones y a caminar con ellos y una gran pila de libros en la cabeza. Y eso le fascinaba, estaba siendo entrenada para ser una novia, y una esposa perfecta… Anzu sabía el destino de su hermana menor, así que aprovechaba cada instante posible para ser una mujer libre, y perfecta. Pero conforme fue creciendo… creció con una envidia, los halagos a su belleza fueron apagándose poco a poco, porque… a lado de Kushina, toda chica se marchitaba. No había una niña más adorable que la pelirroja consentida de Satoru.

Mikoto por su parte, a pesar de recibir todas esas aburridas lecciones de elegancia y modales, disfrutaba estar en la cocina con Kushina, esas dos niñas, crecieron como uña y mugre, siendo mejores amigas en todos los sentidos, iban de un lado al otro juntas, incluso en la escuela cuando molestaban a Kushina llamándola "cabeza de tomate" se unía a las peleas por defender a su hermana menor… aunque bueno, Kushina hacía picadillo a todo aquel que la llamara por ese absurdo sobrenombre. Mikoto consiguió algo que era nuevo en los Uzumakis, tomar clases de danza. Mamá Senju odiaba bailar, y Satoru era un desastre cuando lo intentaba, nadie se explicaba cómo era que esa pequeña niña de pelo negro se movía con tanta gracia mientras bailaba, era un don muy fino… razón única por la que mamá Senju accedió a pagar esas clases.

Kushina, era todo lo que mamá Senju no quería.

Era contestona, grosera y golpeadora.

Era rebelde para su edad, y aprendía solo cuando se le daba la gana.

Era un milagro que fuera la más pequeña de sus hijas, así tenía que pelear con Kushina para que se sentara como una dama y caminara con tacones.

La pequeña niña, pasó de ser un bebé remilgoso, a una niña contestona y consentida por su padre. Aunque a pesar de eso era adorable. Solo… no le gustaban mucho las reglas.

Si mamá Senju decía:

— Kushina arréglate ese cabello de estropajo

Kushina se dejaba el cabello suelto y con un almohadazo en la coronilla.

— Kushina, tráeme mi té bien caliente

Kushina llevaba agua hirviendo apropósito para hacer saltar a su mamá quemándole la lengua.

Era adorable…

.

Si había algo que Kushina adoraba, y era una de sus partes favoritas del día, era la hora de cocinar.

Amaba cocinar.

Tal vez era por el hecho de que nació en esa cocina llena de condimentos y verduras siempre frescas, ó tal vez era solo que disfrutaba más estar en compañía de Mito que de los demás miembros pomposos de la casa.

— Son muy aburridos dattebane… — decía ella.

No era berrinchuda, solo no le gustaban demasiado las reglas. Era muy vivaz y habladora, y también muy amable cuando quería. Cada vez que se sentía segura, o se emocionaba por algún tema en particular salía a relucir esa curiosa muletilla al final de sus enunciados.

— Pareces una lombriz dattebane — le decía a Anzu cuando su hermana salía del baño envuelta en una toalla y con una mascarilla verde por todo el rostro.

Enserio, era muy amable y encantadora…

Cuando quería.

Por ejemplo en la cocina, no había nada más emocionante que jugar con la masa de su Meronpan, probar la dulzura de la costra de su pan, y rallar la superficie haciendo dibujitos tiernos en ella. Desde pequeña, le encantaba ayudar en la cocina, amaba lanzar gotas de agua a la sartén caliente para ver como las gotitas se movían en el centro de calor y bailaban haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas hasta desaparecer.

Todo era fantástico para ella. Era muy feliz.

Feliz, hasta que llegaba ese momento en su vida, donde tenía que dar una probada de pan crudo del destino…

El peor fue cuando tenía un poco más de 5 años…

El señor Satoru se encontraba en una reunión muy alegre con sus amigos, compartiendo la dicha de tener una pequeña más en su familia, que tenía un apodo que causaba furor entre las masas, otra con ese hermoso cabello rojo intenso digno de un Uzumaki.

— Me encuentro tan feliz — decía Satoru.

— Tres bellísimas hijas Satoru — decían sus amigos — ¿Por qué no un hombre? Alguien tiene que mantener la fuerza en tu casa.

— Mis hijas serán fuertes, estoy seguro de ello.

— No como su madre — interrumpió una voz ajena a la conversación, — ¿No te has preguntado por que Mikoto no heredó el cabello rojo de tu clan?

— ¿De qué hablas?— dijo Satoru con incredulidad..

Uno de sus amigos se acercó lentamente y colocó las manos en los hombros de Satoru intentando apartar al Uzumaki de esa persona entrometida y sizañosa.

— A lo que se refiere ese hombre — dijo en un susurro— es que los rumores dicen, que Mikoto… no es hija tuya, si no de ese hombre moreno.

"_Ese hombre moreno"_

Un dolor punzante empezó a apoderarse del brazo izquierdo de Satoru. Las ideas de _"ese hombre moreno"_ daban vueltas por toda su cabeza, recordaba a ese hombre… Mikoto, su hija, su preciosa hija… ¿No era hija suya?

El dolor avanzó de su brazo hasta llegar al lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo en el corazón. Lamentablemente, nadie se percató de que Satoru estaba sufriendo un infarto en ese momento gracias a la impresión de pensar que su pequeña hija, no era su hija, y que ese "hombre moreno", del cual hablaremos más adelante, le había arrebatado algo muy preciado a Satoru.

Y así, quedaron huérfanas de padre las tres pequeñas niñas Uzumaki.

.

Todas amaron a su padre profundamente. Y cuando se fue, Mikoto y Kushina se unieron mucho más que antes, ese hombre adoraba las travesuras de las dos pequeñas niñas, se fascinaba con los inventos que hacían juntas y las aventuras que conseguían vivir.

Fue un golpe muy duro…

Durante el funeral del señor Satoru, se presentó gente de muchas aldeas, muchos Uzumakis llenaban la reunión, lo que resultaba muy chistoso pues tantas cabezas de diversos rojos reunidas hacían que el lugar pareciera todo menos un velorio.

Entre toda la gente llegó un hombre y su pequeño hijo, eran conocidos del señor Satoru, sus contactos más cercanos en la aldea de la Hoja, se acercaron con caras tristes hasta mamá Senju que miraba a todo el mundo y recibía los pésames de cada persona tratando de no llorar.

— Nuestras condolencias, — dijo el hombre, y el pequeño hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

— Mami, ¡¿que está haciendo él aquí?!— gritó Kushina, que estaba sentada junto a su madre, se puso de pie sobre la silla y señaló con un dedo acusador al pequeño niño— ¡Fuera de este lugar Namikaze! ¡No eres bienvenido!

El hombre era el señor Namikaze, y su hijo Minato. Este último se ruborizó cuando Kushina empezó a armar el alboroto donde él era el centro de atención.

No, Minato no había hecho absolutamente nada malo. Pero tampoco había hecho nada bueno, lo cual era algo malo.

Cuando los niños en la escuela molestaban a Kushina, llamándola "Cabeza de Tomate", y Mikoto no estaba cerca para ayudarla a patear los traseros de los pobres ingenuos. Siempre había estado alguien, mirando desde la lejanía todas las peleas de Kushina. Ese era Minato Namikaze.

Un chico muy delgado de cabello alborotado amarillo y grandes ojos azules.

— Te crees la gran cosa — le decía Kushina.

— No es verdad… — contestaba Minato con cara de terror. Y era cierto, él había sido un modelo a seguir en clase, siempre con una conducta impecable, buenas notas y el favorito de todos los maestros. Cosa que a Kushina le molestaba, además Minato siempre se le quedaba mirando sin decir ni –mu- y nunca ayudaba en las peleas, solo miraba y a veces se reía de todo lo que Kushina hacía.

Aunque la pelirroja pensaba que se reía de manera prepotente, no era así, Minato era un chico muy sencillo y le parecía de alguna manera, tierno, como Kushina se defendía.

¿Por qué no tenía el valor de hablarle?

Por qué pensaba que terminaría en el médico si se acercaba durante una de las furias destructoras del "Habanero Sangriento".

.

.

Bajo la mano dura y nada modesta de mamá Senju, tuvieron que acatar todas y cada una de las reglas de su hogar, no fue nada agradable, una reverenda paliza le esperaba a cualquiera de las dos que hacía algo incorrecto o desafiante al sistema que su madre había impuesto.

Pero gracias a eso vivían muy cómodamente en su rancho. Su casa era una enorme mansión con habitaciones individuales para cada uno de los habitantes de las casas, era de dos pisos, en la planta baja había un inmenso comedor con grandes alfombras y una mesa gigante, una sala muy mona pintada de rosa, la enorme cocina donde Kushina pasaba la mayor parte de sus días, otra sala para fiestas, un gran baño y un almacén para la comida. En la parte de arriba las habitaciones eran muy grandes, incluso aunque Mito tenía una de las más pequeñas, podía tener cómodamente cama, escritorio, armario, tocador y dos buró.

Encima del último piso estaba un palomar, a un costado de la casa había un establo donde tenían un par de caballos. Un gallinero lleno de aves, unos cuantos cerditos, una cabra, y por supuesto una casa muy grande para el perro.

También había una habitación especial que era del uso exclusivo de mamá Senju, una vez a la semana se encerraba en ese cuarto con Mikoto para hacer menjurjes para su cara y cuerpo y evitar (en la medida de lo posible) las arrugas que delataban su edad. Era como un mini spa por decirlo así… aunque el lugar no tenía más que una bañera, una enorme cama, y miles de aceites de nombres extraños y perfumados.

.

Kushina creció siendo educada para cuidar a mamá Senju, ya se le había advertido que no podía casarse, que estaba destinada a cuidar a su mamá por siempre. No le parecía muy correcto, Kushina tenía aires de grandeza y aventura. Cada que podía se escapaba de los deberes de su madre y corría en los pastizales que había alrededor de su casa.

Dejaba su largo cabello rojo ondear con el viento mientras se reía y corría por el pasto, dejaba que el cabello se le enredara alrededor del cuerpo mientras rodaba cerca del río y sobre todo le gustaba verlo casi tocar el suelo cuando se subía a un árbol y se colgaba de cabeza en una rama.

Casi siempre traía ese hermoso cabello suelto, salvo cuando estaba en la cocina con Mito, entonces se lo amarraba en una alta coleta dejando dos mechones a cada lado de su cara. Mamá Senju amenazaba con cortarle ese cabello, odiaba ver a Kushina con el cabello hasta los codos, Anzu también lo odiaba, como era posible que a Kushina no se le cayera la cabeza por tanto cabello, era tan abundante y siempre lleno de tierra:

— Tienes cabello de estropajo Kushina — le decía Anzu.

— Al menos no es un nido de aves como el tuyo'tebbane. — y es que Anzu pasaba horas frente al espejo cuidando su cabello, peinándolo y usando cremas y menjurjes para su cuidado, y aun así, el cabello de Kushina le parecía más bonito que el suyo mismo.

Lo curioso del caso, es que Kushina odiaba su cabello. Si, le gustaba jugar con él, pero lo odiaba por ser objeto de sus sobrenombres en la escuela. Y lo disfrutaba suelto solo por el hecho de desafiar a mamá Senju. De ahí en fuera detestaba el cabello rojo, no lo cuidaba, no hacía demasiado por él.

Ese largo cabello, fue el responsable de otro de los tristes eventos en la vida de Kushina, triste y luego feliz.

Ya tenía más de 12 años cuando un día, se quedó sola en la casa haciendo la comida. Mito había ido a Konoha a comprar algunos aceites importantes para mamá Senju y no regresaría hasta el siguiente día, y sus hermanas estaban de paseo con mamá Senju comprando tela para nuevos vestidos de fiesta. Los otros sirvientes no estaban, tenía la casa para ella solita…

.

— ¡Kushina! ¿Dónde demonios estas? — gritaba mamá Senju, ya habían regresado de compras la señora y sus hijas, pero cuando entró a la casa se percató de que no olía a nada.

Si, la casa no olía a nada.

Por la hora del día, la casa debía estar inundada de olor a caldo de Ramen, tal vez a Melonpan recién salido del horno, incluso un chocolate caliente. Pero no.

"_Mendinga escuincla… seguramente se la pasó jugando todo el santo día… Ya me las pagará"_ — pensaba mamá Senju, mientras dejaba sus compras en la sala.

Corroboró su idea cuando se asomó a la cocina y no vio ninguna cabellera roja frente a la estufa. La niña seguramente había disfrutado a sus anchas estar sola sin nadie que la mandara…

"_En cuanto regrese… "_pensaba mientras subía las escaleras por una larga vara que usaba a veces para reprimir a sus hijas.

Pero pasaron cerca de dos horas, y Kushina no daba señales de regresar.

— ¡Anzu! ¿Dónde está tu hermana? — gritó mamá Senju haciendo que la pobre chica saltara del susto.

— No lo sé mami, yo he estado aquí desde que llegamos.

— ¡MIKOTO! — gritó de nuevo, seguramente Mikoto sabía dónde se había escondido Kushina, era demasiado sobreprotectora con su hermana menor— ¿¡Donde diablos esta tu hermana?!

— No lo sé mami, — contestó Mikoto con una cubeta de comida para palomas en las manos, iba camino al palomar. — No la he visto en todo el día.

_¡ZAS!_

Mamá Senju le lanzó una bofetada a Mikoto. Tan fuerte que la pobre tropezó y cayó al suelo regando la comida de los pájaros.

— Te he dicho MIL VECES, que no cubras a tu hermana y sus travesuras MIKOTO. DEJA DE ESTAR DE MENTIROSA. ¡¿Dónde demonios esta tu hermana?!

Así era mamá Senju; no había nadie más que pudiera cubrir a Kushina que no fuera Mikoto. Así que a fuerza, Mikoto tenía que saber dónde estaba su hermana.

Anzu espantando por la reacción de su mamá, huyó de puntitas de la escena a esconderse en un lugar donde no pudiera ver la pelea que se avecinaba entre su mamá y su hermana. Así que bajo corriendo las escalera y entró a la cocina. Se cubrió la cabeza para no oír la reprimenda que le daban a Mikoto.

Había algo muy extraño en el ambiente, por más raro que fuera… hacía frío en la cocina.

La cocina nunca estaba fría, siempre era cálida, aún en invierno. Se quitó las manos de la cabeza para darse cuenta de que la puerta que daba hacia el patio estaba abierta. La puerta se movía mientras el aire se colaba por ella… Caminó por la cocina recorriendo con la vista todo lo que había. Había comida, cebollas picadas, fideos batidos en la estufa, una tabla con un cuchillo sucio, agua recién hecha… y la leche hervida se había regado por toda la estufa.

Normalmente hubiera pensado que a Kushina le esperaba una reprimenda enorme por todos los errores que ahí había.

Pero, a Kushina nunca se le iban cosas así… era como si, Kushina hubiera desaparecido de la nada.

— ¡MAMI! — gritó entonces. Mamá Senju escuchó el grito de su hija y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta donde encontró a Anzu.

— ¿Por qué gritas?— aún tenía la vara en la mano.

— Kushina nunca deja que la leche se riegue, ni deja que se batan los fideos… Dejó la puerta abierta.

Mamá Senju solo frunció el ceño. Eso era completamente cierto, la única parte donde Kushina no desafiaba a su madre era cuando estaba en la cocina…

Así que revisó la cocina y encontró algo que no se esperaba. La estufa estaba encendida, solo que el fuego se había apagado por el viento que entraba por la puerta. Por eso se había regado la leche, había hervido demasiado, y los fideos nunca fueron apagados… por eso se batieron.

A todo esto ¿Por qué estaba la puerta abierta?

Caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Toda la cocina estaba a medio hacer, la comida nunca fue terminada. ¿Qué había pasado?

En la entrada de la puerta había unas pequeñas huellas de zapatos, los zapatos de Kushina, las huellas iban camino al gallinero. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Esa maldita escuincla debía estar jugando con las gallinas.

Así que dirigió allí con Anzu pisándole los talones. Pero a mitad del camino, encontraron otras huellas, grandes y robustas.

Mamá Senju temió lo peor.

— Anzu, regresa a la casa y ve a tu cuarto con Mikoto. No salgan hasta que yo vaya.

La pequeña corrió sin entender lo que pasaba, solo sabía que era algo muy malo.

Y lo era.

Mamá Senju encontró el gallinero abierto, sin gallinas como era de esperarse, toda la paja regada por el lugar y algo que no debía estar allí…

Kunais y Shurikens.

Una batalla se había librado en el gallinero,

— No puede ser, — dijo cuando encontró una shuriken clavada en una de las paredes de madera, tenía envuelto un mechón muy largo de cabello rojo. Era el cabello de Kushina.

Se habían llevado a Kushina.

.

.

Pasaron varios días sin saber de ella, la misma mamá Senju había salido a buscar a su hija por todo el prado, pero nunca pudieron dar con una pista que les dijera donde podía estar Kushina.

Mikoto salía todos los días a los lugares que Kushina frecuentaba para averiguar si podía verla ahí. Pero nunca pasó, incluso Anzu se atrevió a recorrer el prado con Mikoto para buscar pistas de Kushina, pero nada ocurrió.

A Mito casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando regreso de la Aldea de la Hoja y descubrió que su adorada Kushina había sido secuestrada. Toda la casa se pintó de negro, al parecer ya no había solución a eso. Kushina había desaparecido para siempre.

Mito caminaba triste un día por la cocina, estaba sola con las niñas, pero ellas estaban en la parte de arriba de la casa jugando, mamá Senju las tenía lo más protegidas que se pudiera. No quería perder a ninguna de sus otras hijas.

Estaba amasando con tristeza la masa de un Meronpan, pero no podía concentrarse en la receta, solo pensaba en lo mucho que Kushina disfrutaba jugar con la harina, haciendo figuras y luego rompiéndolas con los puños para mezclar.

Un golpe seco en la puerta la distrajo.

— Mito-san — dijo el visitante desde la puerta — He traído estas esencias de parte de mi padre, se las ha encargado la señora Senju hace un par de semanas.

— Ah, Minato, no te escuché llegar — contestó Mito limpiándose las lágrimas.— Déjalas en la mesa por favor. Y agradécele a tu padre de nuestra parte.

— Por supuesto— dijo el joven, porque ya era un jovencito y no un niño, dejó las cosas en el lugar indicado y luego se quedó mirando la olorosa masa del Meronpan que Mito estaba trabajando — Me preguntaba si podía quedarme aquí un rato, quisiera probar de nuevo el Meronpan que usted y la señorita Kushina hacen.

Alguna vez Minato probó el Meronpan de Kushina y había quedado encantado de la consistencia y delicia del pan, pero en realidad, no solo se quedaba por el pan. Quería esperar el pan mientras observaba a Kushina hacerlo…

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kushina-san? — finalizó Minato.

Mito rompió a llorar como si la estuvieran torturando, sus alaridos hicieron que el pobre Minato casi saliera huyendo de la cocina espantado. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que eran gritos de llanto y no de enojo, se acercó a Mito para consolarla y pedir perdón por haber dicho algo malo.

— Mi niño… — dijo Mito entre sollozos — hace un par de días vinieron unos hombres y se llevaron a Kushina — lloró la cocinera.— Ya no está… ¡Kushina ya no está! ¡Se fue para siempre!

.

.

No, para siempre no.

No si Minato podía impedirlo.

En cuanto asimiló las palabras de Mito frunció el ceño y preguntó por todos los detalles que supiera la cocinera. Cuando llegó al momento en que encontraron un mechón de cabello de Kushina en el gallinero, Minato salió disparado hacia el lugar, aún estaba desierto y lleno de armas como prueba de una batalla pequeña.

— Estos kunai… — dijo para sí mientras examinaba las armas. Eran diferente a las armas que usaban en la aldea de la Hoja, las conocía a la perfección. Después de unos minutos salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, si había estudiado bien sus lecciones de aldeas ninja, esas armas eran de la Aldea de la Nube.

Su alegría se intensificó cuando a mitad de camino encontró cabello rojo en el suelo, y a pocos metros había otros cuantos cabellos rojos. Lo reconoció de inmediato, Kushina había dejado un rastro para que la encontraran… Tenía que darse prisa, esos sujetos le llevaban dos días de ventaja.

Y los encontró, tardó menos de un día en alcanzarlos, al anochecer emboscó al grupo de ninjas para poder recuperar a Kushina, que caminaba atada de manos, estaba sucia y hambrienta, apenas pudiendo sostenerse en pie ella sola…

_— He venido a salvarte_

.

.

Al día siguiente en la tarde, Mikoto estaba sentada en la puerta del palomar mirando al horizonte. Las palomas hacían su típico escándalo peleándose por la comida. El señor Namikaze estaba en la sala con mamá Senju hablando de la repentina desaparición de Minato. Llevaba más de 24 horas afuera de su casa sin dar una sola señal de estar vivo…

Mikoto culpaba a la guerra, culpaba a las aldeas ninjas por hacerles tanto daño a las familias normales, ¿Por qué no simplemente los dejaban en paz? ¿Para qué demonios querían a Kushina?

Era común, en tiempos de guerra… que los hombres, a falta de un hogar, a falta de una mujer que los consintiera, robaran chicas jóvenes, chicas no tan jóvenes e incluso mujeres. Solo para complacer sus deseos carnales.

Aventó la cubeta que tenía en las manos del enojo que sentía de pensar en eso. No era justo.

Y de repente, a lo lejos, bajo el árbol sobre el que Kushina solía colgarse de cabeza vislumbró un cabello rojo ondeando en el viento; pensando que era su imaginación se talló los ojos y volvió a mirar.

Ahí estaba, era el rojo y largo cabello de Kushina ondeando en el viento, Minato la traía cargando en la espalda.

— Ha vuelto… ¡KUSHINA HA VUELTO! ¡MAMI! ¡ANZU! ¡Kushina volvió!

Todos salieron atropellándose entre ellos mismos cuando escucharon los gritos de Mikoto, la chica había casi saltado desde el palomar y corría al encuentro con Minato y Kushina.

Todos estaban muy felices de que ambos chicos estuvieran bien, mamá Senju estaba inmensamente agradecida de que Minato hubiera recuperado a su hija, tanto que le ofreció cualquier cosa que pudiera estar en la casa. Pero humildemente Minato no pidió nada.

— Guárdemelo como un favor especial señora Senju— dijo Minato mirando a Mito y a Mikoto mientras abrazaban a Kushina y lloraban en ella.

.

.

Mamá Senju tenía fama de ser una mujer impresionantemente lista. Muy perspicaz. Y pasados varios años después de ese evento se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido al aceptar que Minato tomara algo que estuviera en su casa.

Minato y Kushina, aún no se hablaban, ella se volvió algo tímida con lo que respectaba a todo él, a pesar de que Minato hacía el intento de encontrarla a solas en algunas ocasiones, siempre se veía interrumpido por alguien. Eso era muy frustrante.

En las fiestas que organizaban en casa de mama Senju, siempre eran invitados Minato y su padre, ellos y muchas personas más, como las chismosas vecinas del pueblo, una prima borracha de mamá Senju llamada Tsunade. Y personajes varios de esa índole.

Estar entre tanta gente dificultaba la oportunidad de Minato de iniciar cualquier conversación con Kushina. Además, ella lo evitaba de cualquier manera. Iba a la cocina, ella repartía los pasteles y platillos de la comida, ella se encargaba de esos detalles que tenían que ver con la comida en pocas palabras. Así que no había tiempo para hablar con Minato.

Pero si había tiempo para algo más…

Para mirarse.

De esquina a esquina de la mesa, dedicarse una sonrisa tímida el uno al otro. De contemplarse mutuamente mientras comían un mango y se llenaban la cara de fruta, de reírse uno del otro cuando tiraban un cuchillo o un tenedor por error. De que Kushina se ruborizara cada vez que Minato le guiñaba un ojo…

Nada de eso pasaba desapercibido para mamá Senju, pero no iba a ceder.

Kushina no podía casarse jamás.

.

Fue en una de esas grandes fiestas, muchos años después del incidente.

Kushina ya era toda una mujercita, aún era rebelde con su madre, aun amaba cocinar, pero ahora lucía a los cuatro vientos su esplendoroso cabello rojo. Todo el mundo alababa su belleza, porque de ser una niña chistosa con cara muy redonda y cabello llamativo, pasó a ser la envidia de todas las chicas de la aldea. Y por supuesto, Minato no pasaba desapercibido, codiciado por muchas, envidiado por todos. Pero no tenía ojos más que para su Kushina.

Ojala tuviera el valor de hablarle… ya estaban grandecitos para ese tonto juego de miraditas que habían sostenido por tantos años.

Así que en esa fiesta, estaba decidido, el momento no podía esperar demasiado tiempo más, tenía que hablar con ella, confesarle el inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

Kushina iba de un lado al otro con la comida, repartí té y Meronpan a todos los presentes en esa fiesta, era amable con todos y contaba chistes a todo el mundo, hablaba hasta por los codos. Cuando llevó la bandeja a la mesa donde el anciano Señor Namikaze y Minato estaban, sonrió un poco apenada y tratando de no ruborizarse mientras ofrecía la comida.

— Te ves maravillosa Kushina-chan — dijo el anciano. — Y toda la comida es maravillosa.

— Se lo agradezco señor Namikaze, — contestó tímida y luego se percató de algo. Con una media sonrisa y los ojos fijos en ella Minato rozó sus manos delicadamente haciendo que sintiera una descarga eléctrica por donde sentía el contacto con las manos de él.

¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese? Al parecer el lo disfrutaba por que no dejaba de mirarla y de sonreír tan extrañamente.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente volteó a ver a Minato de nuevo, ahí seguía mirándola con confianza y sin la más mínima duda de lo que quería: a ella.

"_Deja de mirarme dattebane!"_ intentó decirle con los ojos. Minato adivinó las intenciones de Kushina y negó con la cabeza.

Así que huyó. Por el miedo que sintió de que todo su cuerpo, sus hombros, su pecho, sus brazos y cuello empezaran a burbujear del inmenso calor que sentía correr dentro de sus venas. Cuando sintió la ardiente mirada de Minato sobre su cuerpo, supo exactamente lo que sentía la masa de un Tempura helado al entrar en contacto con el aceite.

.

— Estoy perfectamente, ¡Tienes unas hijas maravillosas! — gritó Tsunade que hablaba borracha con mamá Senju.

Mamá Senju le ordeno a Kushina que fuera a la cocina por unos dangos para repartir entre los invitados de la fiesta. Minato, que en ese momento pasaba por ahí, no por casualidad, se ofreció a ayudarla. Kushina caminaba apresuradamente hacia la cocina, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. La cercanía de Minato la ponía muy nerviosa.

"_Esto solo me pasa a mi dattebane"_

Entró a la cocina y se dirigió con rapidez a tomar una de las bandejas con deliciosos dangos que esperaban pacientemente en la mesa de la cocina.

Nunca olvidaría el roce accidental de sus manos cuando ambos trataron torpemente de tomar la misma charola al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando Minato le confesó su amor.

_— Kushina-san, quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad de poder hablarle a solas para decirle que estoy profundamente enamorado de usted. Sé que esta declaración es atrevida y precipitada, pero es tan difícil acercársele que tomé la decisión de hacerlo esta misma noche. Solo le pido que me diga si puedo aspirar a su amor._

— No sé qué responder dattebane, ah…— dijo nerviosa, no debía tutearse con el, así que intentó corregir su descaro hablando formalmente— deme tiempo para pensar.

_— No, no podría,— dijo Minato con una mirada suplicante— necesito una respuesta en este momento el amor no se piensa: se siente o no se siente. Yo soy hombre de pocas, pero muy firmes palabras. Le juro que tendrá mi amor por siempre. ¿Qué hay del suyo? ¿Usted también siente lo mismo por mí?_

_— Si._

_Sí, y mil veces sí._

.

.

Mucho tiempo después, cierta relación entre una pelirroja y un chico rubio creció. Creció mucho en verdad, lo suficiente para que Minato se animara a enfrentarse a mamá Senju para pedir la mano de Kushina en matrimonio.

Pero esa regla que no permitía a Kushina casarse, era algo que atormentaba a Kushina cada noche que pensaba en el hecho de que Minato en verdad la amaba.

¿Quién había inventado esa tonta tradición? ¿Por qué decidieron que la hija menor era la indicada para cuidar a su madre hasta el día que ésta muriera? ¿Quién la cuidaría a ella cuando envejeciera si no tenía hijos? ¿Alguna vez le preguntaron a alguna hija menor si estaba de acuerdo en ese trato?

No era justo.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

_— Mami,— dijo un día Kushina mientras estaba en la cocina picando verduras para hacer Nikuman._

_— ¿SI?_

_— Minato Namikaze quiere venir a hablar contigo. — Mamá Senju lo sabía, intuía que ese momento llegaría, pero su respuesta era siempre la misma._

_— ¿Y de que me tiene que venir a hablar ese señor?_— dijo enojada advirtiendo con la mirada a su hija, que no continuara con la petición.

— Ae…. No lo sé mami — dijo Kushina intentando sonar amable y diciendo la verdad. Tal vez hacerse la tonta y decir que no tenía idea de que hablaba funcionaría.

— Pues más vale que NO venga a pedir tu mano en matrimonio — Kushina abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba que mamá Senju adivinara la razón de la visita de Minato— Dile que no lo haga, que ni lo intente. Perdería él su tiempo y me haría perder el mío. Sabes bien, que por ser la más pequeña de mis hijas, a ti te corresponde cuidarme hasta el día de mi muerte.

Con esas palabras, mamá Senju se levantó de la mesa y dejó las verduras cerca de la estufa. Estaba furiosa por el atrevimiento de Kushina a intentar romper la tradición de su familia. Pero la pelirroja, no estaba de acuerdo, siempre desafiaba a su mamá, esta vez, aunque sabía que no era correcto, y se lo habían dicho desde que nació. Iba a ir en contra de ella.

— Yo pienso que no es jus- — mamá Senju conocía el carácter de su hija menor, y antes de que terminara lo que iba a decir, le propinó una bofetada a Kushina

— TU NO PIENSAS NADA, ¡Y SE ACABÓ! — Kushina se levantó de la mesa para poder encarar mejor a su mamá. La bofetada le había dolido, tenía sus propias manos encima de la marca roja en su mejilla.— Por generaciones esta costumbre se ha mantenido dentro de mi familia, y nadie jamás ha replicado ante ella. Y NO SERÁ una de mis hijas quien desobedezca.

.

.

Era un 10 de julio.

El cumpleaños de Kushina, en la casa se estaban apresurando para terminar un delicioso Ramen de Sal, la comida preferida de la pelirroja, todas las mujeres estaban en la cocina, Mikoto estaba feliz de la vida riendo con Kushina acerca de cosas que veían en la aldea, Anzu estaba en una esquina lejos de la estufa haciendo algo de agua con sabor, Mito y mamá Senju estaban cortando y preparando la pasta para el Ramen.

Cuando de repente, los perros en el patio empezaron a ladrar avisando de la llegada de alguien a la casa.

— Ve a ver quien es— le dijo mamá Senju a la nueva muchacha de la casa, una pequeña joven de cabello castaño y grandes ojos cafés. Su nombre era Rin, y se encargaba de cuidar de las aves del rancho. — Kushina, espero que no hayas invitado a nadie sin avisarme.

— No sé quien sea mami— respondió Kushina intentando disimular su sonrojo. Sabía bien quien era, era Minato que tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de pedir su mano. Le había advertido ya que su mamá no iba a ceder ante la petición, pero Minato insistió en hacerlo

— Señora Senju— dijo Rin con su dulce voz, entró corriendo a la cocina— El señor Namikaze y su hijo, dicen que vienen a hablar usted.

Mamá Senju solo miró a Kushina con odio y repulsión, se quitó su delantal de cocina y salió al encuentro de los Namikaze.

Mikoto dio un brinquito y luego abrazó a Kushina muy animada. Estaba feliz de que lo intentaran, TODO el mundo estaba convencido de que Kushina y Minato estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

.

— Por los motivos que le he expuesto— dijo Mamá Senju dejando una taza de té en la mesa de la sala— Kushina no puede casarse. Ni ahora ni nunca.— hablaba con política, y miraba con desdén a Minato, lo conocía perfectamente bien.

— Usted me debe un favor muy especial señora Senju, con todo el respeto, quiero casarme con Kushina.— dijo Minato haciendo uso de su último recurso, sus ojos azules estaban desesperados, habían estado una hora intentando convencer a mamá Senju, pero nada daba resultado. Ya no sabía que hacer…

— No.

El padre de Minato también estaba cansado y desesperado. Sabía el inmenso amor que su hijo le tenía a esa pelirroja, pero la señora se mostraba reacia a la petición de Minato. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, nadie más sabía cómo continuar la plática.

— Pero…— dijo de repente mamá Senju— Si lo que le interesa— se dirigía a el padre de Minato— es casar a Minato con una Uzumaki, pongo a su disposición a mi hija Anzu, solo dos años mayor que Kushina y completamente disponible y preparada para el matrimonio.

.

.

Rin era la chica nueva de la casa, y cometió la atrocidad de resbalar en la sala y derramar sobre uno de los invitados una jarra completa de té hirviendo. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar hasta la cocina para refugiarse en los brazos de Mito y Kushina.

— Tranquila Rin— intentó calmarla Kushina— Ya, dinos que dijeron, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Todas estaban ansiosas de oir el veredicto de mamá Senju, Minato había seguido insistiendo, estaban todas completamente seguras de que no se rendiría.

Y de repente mamá Senju entró a la cocina y dio a conocer la decisión que habían tomado entre los tres.

Kushina sintió como inmenso frío empezaba a crecer desde el fondo de su corazón, como cada vena en su cuerpo se detenía y se marchitaba, sus órganos se pudrían, y su piel se hacía pequeña y delgada como papel…

_— Quiero que vengan a saludar al Señor Namikaze y a su hijo Minato. Y a brindar por la boda de su hermana._

— ¿¡Dejo a Kushina casarse con Minato?! — saltó Mikoto llena de felicidad.

— No. Minato se va a casar con Anzu.

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><em>Hola!, soy fan de Como agua para Chocolate, y no pude evitar querer hacer una adaptación (o al menos creo que eso es) con la idea. Descuiden, no va a ser idéntico al libro o a la película. Tengo mis propios planes =)<em>

_Es creo que mi libro de Amor y drama preferido de todos los tiempos 3_

_Ah, y las partes en cursiva, las he sacado del libro. así que como bibliografía: Como Agua para Chocolate, Laura Esquivel._

_Y Satoru Uzumaki, ha venido de colado porque adoré el personaje, que NO ES MIO, si no de ERZA UCHIHA, en su fanfic Love Kidnap. Que si no has leído, tienes que ir a leerlo JUSTO AHORITA. Anda, ve, no te arrepentirás._

_Se que lo de Mikoto en los Uzumakis suena muuuuy raro, pero no, descuiden, todo se arreglará =)._

_Y… ya =) Espero no haberlos aburrido. Y que sepan que es Meronpan, nikuma, tempura helado y ramen._

_Reviews?_

_Saludos._

_Enkelii Chan._


	2. Strawberry Shortcake Pastel de fresa

_Hola =) Yo sé que dejé pasar un largo mes para actualizar. Ya vamos a adentrarnos más en el drama._

_Pd. Hice unas correcciones en el capítulo 1. Se me olvidó un IMPORTANTISIMO disclaimer de Erza Uchiha. Pero ya está ahí =)_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Capitulo 2: Febrero.**

**Ichigo Wedding Cake / Pastel de Bodas de fresa.**

**By. Enkelii Chan**

_Ingredientes: para 8 personas._

_Pan esponjoso:_

_150 g de Huevo_

_100 g de Azúcar_

_90 g de harina_

_15 g de mantequilla_

_Jarabe: _

_2 Cucharadas de azúcar, 3 cucharadas de agua caliente y una cucharadita de Kirsch (licor japonés de cereza)_

_Para decorar:_

_400 ml de crema para batir_

_3 cucharadas de azúcar_

_450 g de azúcar._

.

.

La crema para batir o nata para montar debe estar muy fría al momento de empezar a hacer el betún para el pastel, de otra manera no importa cuanto esfuerzo le ponga uno al momento de agitar el globo para batir, la mezcla jamás tomará la consistencia que queremos. Les sugiero que la crema para batir pase mucho tiempo en el refrigerador o esté 30 minutos en el congelador antes de empezar a batir con el azúcar. Aunque es mucho más cómodo poner el bowl donde uno esta batiendo dentro de otro bowl con agua y hielos.

Kushina pasó mas tiempo del que quería agitando la dichosa nata para montar, y no por que se le hubiera olvidado enfriarla antes de batir, si no por que tenía que cubrir un pastel de bodas para 250 personas a pesar de que la receta solo estaba hecha para 8 (multiplico muchas veces las cantidades para conseguir el tamaño de pastel tan gigante). Así que era una enorme cantidad de nata para montar y azúcar que tenía que batir para el gigantesco pastel de fresas que todos comerían en la boda de Anzu.

Habían pasado ya varios meses. Desde la terrible noticia.

Tuvieron que comprar una cocina completamente nueva. Pues la reacción de Kushina fue la que menos esperaban todos. Una chica normal probablemente hubiera guardado compostura a pesar del infierno que se abría ante sus ojos, se hubiera dejado caer en la silla más cercana y habría esperado hasta la noche para llorar amargamente su pena.

Kushina no.

Su cabello pareció empezar a cobrar vida propia, arremolinándose desde las puntas con propia voluntad, su cara rosada se tornó completamente roja de ira. Y cuando mamá Senju, Mikoto y Anzu dieron vuelta para dirigirse a la sala y saludar a los Namikaze; Kushina explotó. Un grito de rabia y horror fue lo que menos se escuchó, el ruido de un tornado azotando todo a su paso, rompiendo la mesa y los cubiertos, el avance del delicioso Ramen del cumpleaños de Kushina, todo quedó completamente deshecho. No había nada que pudiera repararse después de la inconcebible furia de Kushina.

Después de que se volvió un tornado humano, Kushina rompió de una patada la puerta de la cocina y salió corriendo hasta su árbol favorito, donde pasaba horas colgadas de cabeza. Mamá Senju casi se colorea verde del coraje de que su hija menor hubiera hecho tal escándalo por algo que en principio jamás debió desear.

— Mikoto, ve a bajar a Kushina de ese árbol. — Le ordenó a su hija mayor, con voz autoritaria y tratando de conservar la compostura para poder reunirse con su próximo yerno. Anzu por otra parte, no cabía de felicidad en sí misma, no es que estuviera enamorada del novio de su hermana, pero no iba a negar que Minato Namikaze era uno de esos hombres apuestos y trabajadores que podrían hacerla muy feliz. Se rumoreaba que su carrera como ninja era algo completamente envidiable. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Esa misma noche, a las 12 precisamente, cuando la oscuridad era tan grande en el rancho que imposibilitaba la vista a todo el mundo, Mito salió de su cama de puntitas para no despertar a nadie de su cuarto, Mikoto no logró convencer a Kushina de bajar del árbol con nada, y mamá Senju solo la amenazó con cortar ese "tonto" árbol si no bajaba antes de las 8 de la mañana.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! El árbol es demasiado grande! ¡NO BAJARÈ NUNCA!— y Kushina tenía razón, el árbol era inmensamente gordo como para cortarlo así nada más.

Mito fue a la destrozada cocina y preparó (de alguna desconocida manera) un poco de té, un meronpan y una canastita. Luego tomó un cepillo muy grande y un broche de color azul, y se dirigió al árbol donde Kushina estaba acurrucada y enfurruñada con el mundo. Con ayuda de la vieja canasta y todas sus fuerzas, Mito empezó a trepar al árbol hasta que alcanzó a Kushina en una rama bastante alta (¿De donde sacaba tanta fuerza esa mujer?)

— Mi niña…— comenzó a decir, Kushina no estaba llorando, estaba abrazando sus piernas mirando hacia el vacío con el ceño fruncido.— Ten, te he traído algo de cenar.

Los ojos violáceos de Kushina se quedaron viendo el pedazo de pan que Mito le ofrecía en ese momento, tenía sus manos sucias pero aún así decidió comer y atragantarse de té. Vaya cumpleaños que tuvo.

— Fui tan tonta… — dijo cuando terminó de comer su pan y tomarse varias tazas de té.

— No lo fuiste querida — En ese momento Mito empezó a cepillar el cabello de Kushina en un intento de volverlo aún más hermoso de lo que era. — Deja que te cuente lo que escuché en la tarde, ya cuando los Namikaze se iban de regreso a su casa. El señor Namikaze le preguntó a Minato, que por que estaba aceptando casarse con Anzu, ¿Por qué estaba aceptando casarse sin amor? Y Minato respondió, que él si se casaba por amor, uno demasiado inmenso para describirse, pero no por Anzu, si no por ti. Lo único que él quería era estar cerca de ti…

No contestó a eso, no quería saber nada más de ese hombre. No importaba todo lo demás, sentía un frío infinito entrando por todo su cuerpo y congelando toda su sangre. No importaba nada ya, no quería saber absolutamente nada de nada. Así que fijo de nuevo la mirada en el inmenso cielo mientras sentía como Mito desenredaba su largo cabello rojo.

. . . . . .

. .

.

Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces, la boda era justo al día siguiente. Y bueno, como castigo por pasarse tres días enteros trepados en un árbol, mamá Senju le ordenó a Kushina encargarse del banquete para la fiesta de la boda de su hermana.

No estaba muy feliz con eso, pero al menos así tendría una excusa para no estar presente en la ceremonia. No quería ver el momento en el que su hermana la robanovios, besara al hombre que ella quería.

Ese día ella y Mito habían estado corriendo desde el alba con la comida en las manos, todo iba a ser un gran festín de comida, lleno de manjares y cosas muy elegantes todo hecho por la mano de ellas dos. El pastel tenía que llevar las fresas más frescas y grandes que hubieran encontrado. Y habían sido muy costosas, pues no era temporada de fresas, y aunque Kushina ofreció prepararles a todos un delicioso pastel de chocolate, Anzu hizo un berrinche enorme enfrente de todos para conseguir el pastel de fresas.

— Pero… no es temporada de fresas dattebane

— ¡YO LO QUIERO DE FRESAS!

— Pero las fresas no sabrán tan ricas como siempre…— intentaba explicarle Kushina, estaba cansada de esa discusión.

— ¡Mami! — gritó chillonamente Anzu para acusar la desobediencia de tu hermana. A los pocos segundos Minato y Mamá Senju aparecieron en el lugar.— ¡Kushina quiere arruinar mi boda!

Kushina intentó explicar las razones a su mamá, pero ella solamente negó con la cabeza y la mandó de regreso a la cocina, ordenándole conseguir las mejores fresas de todo el país del Remolino.

¿Y Minato?

Bueno… el no podía decir nada al respecto, apenas empezaba a conocer el carácter de mamá Senju. Solo fingió estar interesado en Anzu y pidió de favor que se consiguieran las famosas fresas para el pastel. Aunque no le gustaban las fresas.

.

.

Y ahí estaba Kushina con los brazos adoloridos después de tanto batir la crema.

— Voy por las fresas — dijo dejando la enorme mezcla en el refrigerador para que no se derritiera. El pan del pastel estaba ya enfriándose, en poco tiempo podrían terminar la decoración y proseguir con los detalles finales del banquete.

Se soltó el cabello de la coleta que usaba al cocinar y con paso apresurado salió de la casa para ir a la bodega fría donde guardaron las fresas que compraron el día anterior. Pero justo cuando iba bajando las escaleras, Minato iba a subirlas con la enorme caja de madera llena de frescas fresas, el rubio estaba interesado en ayudar aunque fuera un poquito. La caja era tan enorme que apenas y alcanzó a ver que alguien iba saliendo de la cocina, y gritó: CUIDADO. Pero Kushina solo gritó al ver que se iba a estrellar con la caja de fresas y tropezó en la puerta. Minato reaccionó apenas para que Kushina no se estrellara con la caja, pero no fue tan rápido como para ayudarla a no caer.

— ¿¡Qué te ocurre?! — gritó Kushina desde el suelo. Minato inmediatamente dejó la caja a un ladopara ayudar a la pelirroja a levantarse, pero justo antes de hacer eso se dio cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle. Así, sucia y llena de tierra, sentada en el suelo Kushina se había descuidado y había dejado que el hombro de su blusa se deslizara hasta la mitad de su brazo, dejando al descubierto todo su hombro y una mínima porción de su pecho. Aunque en realidad fue la blancura de su piel lo que hizo que Minato se perdiera por un instante. No pudo ignorar ese amable detalle.

— ¡Deja de mirarme dattebane! — grito Kushina poniéndose de pie ella sola y arreglando su ropa.

— Ojala pudiera, pero eso es imposible. — Kushina tomó la inmensa caja de fresas y se dirigió a la cocina — Jamás me será posible dejar de mirarla, espero algún día me deje explicarle por que hice lo que hice.

— No — dijo le pelirroja dándole la espalda a Minato— no quiero ninguna explicación. Con permiso Minato.

.

.

.

Preparar el pan es un trabajo increíblemente duro. Pues primero se tienen que batir los huevos y el azúcar sobre una olla de agua caliente. ¿Qué cómo es eso? Pues, el bowl donde están los huevos y el azúcar se pone dentro de otro bowl con agua caliente y ahí se bate hasta que la mezcla se haga muy blanca.

Era un pastel muy caprichoso en palabras de Kushina. Y no era tan rico como un pastel que ella adoraba. Y que Minato también amaba.

Mientras cortaba el pastel para rellenarlo con la crema batida, se acordó de que tenía en conserva un curioso fruto de color rojo y un costal de cacao. Había juntado esa curiosa fruta para una ocasión especial. Ocasión que jamás llegó por que mamá Senju había sacado todas esas cosas esa misma mañana a la basura.

Con la cocoa y ese fruto, podía preparar el pastel favorito de Minato, el Pastel de Terciopelo Rojo. Era un pastel con pan de color rojo y un sabor muy peculiar que no se alcanza con solo pintar la mezcla de rojo. Tiene un proceso "misterioso" decía Kushina. La cubierta de dicho pastel era blanca como la nieve, al igual que la cubierta que estaba preparando en ese momento, pero llevaba algunos otros ingredientes.

En ese momento Minato entró a la cocina, y observaba a la triste Kushina colocar las fresas en el pastel y luego terminar de cubrir con la crema blanca el relleno.

— No me gustan las fresas — dijo para que ella volteara a verlo. No podía evitarlo, mirarla a los ojos violáceos era la cosa que lo mantenía firme en su decisión de casarse con la hermana. Y Kushina lo ignoraba, no podía con esa tortura, tenía que decir cualquier tontería para hacer que ella lo mirara al fin.

— ¿Y eso a mí qué?— cada vez que Kushina respondía sin su típica muletilla era señal de que no estaba bien.

— Tú estás haciendo el pastel.

— Fue decisión de ustedes que el pastel fuera de fresas.

— Pero tú sabes que tengo otro pastel favorito — sonrió Minato acercándose a Kushina y señalando su rojo cabello.

— No y si me disculpa Minato-san.. — intentó hacerle recordar que entre ellos dos no podía haber nada, pues al día siguiente su hermana y él estarían casados.

— El que debería disculparse soy yo, por haberla lastimado tanto. – con una cara suplicante Minato intentó disculparse con Kushina. Pero antes de que continuara Mikoto y Anzu entraron en la cocina cargando una gran bolsa llena de tela muy bonita.

— Kushina — dijo Mikoto con un deje de angustia, Anzu se sorprendió de hallar ahí mismo a su futuro esposo — dice mamá que donde has dejado el gancho pequeño para tejer, debemos arreglar la sábana matrimonial.

¿Qué es la sábana matrimonial? Si, intuitivamente todos podemos decir que es una sábana para los recién casados. Pero una vieja costumbre en algunos lugares, habla de una fina y elegante sábana de lino blanco, muy costosa y muy cotizada que tiene como fin consolidar el matrimonio durante la noche de bodas. Cuenta con un pequeño espacio, un hueco donde alrededor se le borda de manera elegante algún detalle, ese hueco sirve para mostrar solo las partes nobles de la novia y consolidar por ese medio el matrimonio.

Ver esa tela ponía a Kushina de malas. No importaba con qué intención Minato se hubiera casado con su hermana, ellos dos tendrían hijos, estarían solos cada noche. Y no habría nada que pudiera evitar eso.

— Creo que es de mala suerte que el novio vea esa clase de detalles antes de la boda — dijo Kushina en un intento de alejar a Minato de su vista. El rubio entendió la señal, pero eso era lo de menos, no importaba cuanto se intentara alejar Kushina, él la iba a amar por siempre.

— Regreso en un rato entonces — sonrió pícaro. Y dio media vuelta para irse lejos de la cocina.

Y Si, pasadas dos horas Minato regresó campante y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a observar a Kushina que… seguía terminando de decorar el pastel.

— No pensé que tomara tanto tiempo decorar un pastel.

— Si, y más si encuentras un cabello amarillo dentro de la crema batida. Tuve que hacerla toda de nuevo…— contestó enojada Kushina.

— Aunque es más probable que halláramos uno rojo ¿No crees?

— Por eso me peino cuando cocino, no que tú andas con tus greñas por toda la cocina.

— . . . — se quedó callado intentando no empezar a reírse, había sido una ofensa, palabras muy molestas pero Kushina había hablado de una manera tan graciosa que resultó demasiado cómica como para tomarla enserio.

— Si yo encontrara un cabello tuyo en el pastel, solo me enamoraría más. — sentenció con una mirada enamorada y de disculpa. Que suerte que solo estaban ellos dos en la cocina.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un tiempo indefinido, fue tanto que pareció eterno, como si todo hubiera pasado ya y pudieran estar los dos juntos al fin y por siempre. Minato no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se habían quedado mirando así. Seguramente fue varios meses atrás, cuando aún no aceptaba casarse con Anzu. Inconsciente de sus actos, Minato se levantó de su sitio y caminó rodeando la mesa hasta que llegó con Kushina.

Lo primero que hizo fue desatar ese hermoso cabello rojo que tanto adoraba, con un solo movimiento el cabello ya estaba ondeando en la cocina y curiosamente parte del cabello quedó encima del pastel llenándose de betún y ensuciando con rojo la crema blanca y las fresas.

Y con otro movimiento ambos se enterraron en un dulce beso. El beso oficial que no podrían darse en público.

Aun con las manos llenas de harina y azúcar, Kushina respondió al pequeño detalle. Tenía justo al lado el pastel que estaba ya completamente cubierto de crema batida, relleno de fresas y casi 100% listo para entregar pero el beso… Eso era eso lo que más había pensado los últimos días, que se sentiría que alguien la amara así, y Minato lo hacía, él la amaba con una fuerza que nadie podría describir jamás.

Después de un momento ensoñado, vino el enojo, enojo por que ese hombre no sería suyo, enojo por que le pertenecía a alguien más y su relación estaba destinada a no crecer, a mantenerse alejados y al margen como buenas personas. Frunció el ceño y después se separó de Minato mostrando su enojo. No era justo, ¿Por qué ella no se podía casar con el hombre que quería? ¿Por qué estaba destinada a vivir de una manera frustrante viendo a su hermana tener a su novio?

Minato se dio cuenta del enojo, y también del cabello que estaba encima del pastel, así que lo apartó e intentó limpiarlo de alguna manera, mientras le decía a Kushina al oído la verdad.

— Con esta boda, estoy logrando lo que más quiero, estar a tu lado — el beso fue pequeño, no entró en detalles, solo fue una declaración del inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

— Disculpen…

Inmediatamente de que escucharon la voz de alguien más en la cocina, ambos saltaron alejándose uno del otro. La voz era ajena a cualquier persona que conocieran. En la puerta del patio a la cocina, había un hombre anciano de largo cabello café muy oscuro y vestimenta ninja.

— ¿Vive aquí alguien llamada Mito Uzumaki?

. .

.

.

El rosa y encantador momento fue roto por un ninja que se negó a decir su nombre, solo entregó una carta doblada y maltratada a Kushina y desapareció. ¿Qué querría un ninja con Mito?

— ¿Mito Uzumaki?

¿Desde cuando Mito también era una Uzumaki?

Nada ocurrió después de eso, Mito no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solo pidió mucho silencio por parte de ambos muchachos. Mamá Senju no podía enterarse de nada de eso.

Esa noche Mito se despidió de Kushina y Mikoto con un efusivo abrazo. Les acarició el cabello y les dijo lo mucho que las quería.

.

.

Al día siguiente, durante la boda todo el mundo hablaba en murmullos. En especial cada vez que alguien veía pasar a Kushina o a Minato. Todos en la aldea del Remolino estaban al tanto de que Minato y Kushina fueron novios, unos muy lindos. Y que súbitamente Minato se casara a la fuerza con Anzu era tema del cual hablar.

— A mí me tocó ver como Minato le entregaba a ella una carta de amor perfumada y toda la cosa.

— Tan felices que se veían, los vi caminando en la plaza de la aldea y tomados de la mano más de una vez.

— Dicen que van a vivir en la misma casa… Si yo fuera Anzu, no lo permitiría…

Era de esperarse, Tsunade y su séquito de amigas no paraban de hablar sobre lo infeliz que debía estar Kushina.

Durante la ceremonia no hubo ningún desperfecto, todo se hizo al pie de la letra, y eso fue gracias a mamá Senju que había vigilado hasta el más minúsculo detalle. Las cosas interesantes ocurrieron durante el banquete.

Terminado el ritual de nupcias, y una vez que la pareja expresó su juramento ante todos los presentes. El maestro de ceremonia cerró con un discurso final acerca de la importancia del amor en las relaciones de matrimonio.

"La importancia del amor" se repetía Kushina una y otra vez, Minato se estaba casando con alguien que no quería para estar cerca de la persona que en verdad amaba. ¿Eso contaba cómo amor?

Pasando a la fiesta, el Hirou no Gui, Mikoto y mamá Senju fueron las encargadas de transformar a Anzu, de su vestido tradicional de ceremonia, a otro vestido blanco como la nieve, ligero y muy hermoso.

— Sería hermoso si Anzu no se cargara esa enorme panza de sake — le dijo Kushina a Rin entre dientes cuando los novios hicieron acto de aparición en el salón de fiestas. Dicho salón no era más que una enorme carpa en el patio del rancho Uzumaki, todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, decoraciones blancas con azul, velas y flores por todos lados. Y sobre todo el gigantesco pastel que estaba a lado de la mesa de honor donde se sentarían Anzu y Minato.

Durante el Hirou no Gui, se celebra junto con familiares y amigos el enlace matrimonial de la pareja, la novia se pone un vestido blanco, y el novio el típico frac negro y elegante. Los atuendos japoneses de dejan de lado durante la fiesta.

— Creo que el sombrerote le iba mejor — decía Kushina. Todos los invitados también se habían cambiado. Durante la ceremonia todos usaban kimonos muy elegantes, mamá Senju se jactaba de su elegante kimono negro y el enorme kanji que indicaba que era casada y viuda. Y ahora vestía un flamante vestido negro que se arrastraba por el piso. Kushina también había usado un kimono, pero salió corriendo de la ceremonia antes de que sirvieran el sake para poder cambiarse e ir a revisar los detalles del banquete.

Ahora solo tenía un ligero vestido azul marino, largo hasta los tobillos, con un propio escote y algunos detalles brillantes. Claro, nada brillaba más que su cabello rojo que volteaba miradas.

Rin intentaba no reírse de los comentarios de Kushina, aunque era verdad, el vestido de novia hacía resaltar la panza alcohólica de Anzu. Con el kimono y el _tsunokakushi. Anzu se veía mucho más estilizada y bonita. _

_— __Eso es porque con el tsunokakushi nadie tiene que ver su cabello de pájaro dattebane._

_Rin asintió a esa última afirmación. Anzu había visto en algún sitio un peinado muy elegante para bodas, pero ese peinado era para chicas con cabello lacio y muy largo, y ella con sus chinos de alambre se veía fatal._

_— __Muchas felicidades Minato, que seas muy feliz — dijo un gran hombre de cabello blanco que aun traía su kimono puesto (¿). Ese hombre y Minato se palmearon la espalda mutuamente antes de abrazarse. Y para Kushina no pasó desapercibido que se dijeran palabras al oído._

_— __Jiraiya-sensei, le estaré eternamente agradecido por su ayuda._

_— __Para lo que quieras muchacho, — dijo el enorme hombre.— Te ves muy diferente con un frac. Pensé que parecerías un pingüino flacuchento._

_Detrás de Jiraiya estaban dos chicos pequeños. Bueno, tal vez no tan pequeños, uno era más alto que el otro, con cabello y ojos negros muy alegres, el otro mas chaparro tenía un curioso cabello gris y se cubría la mitad inferior de la cara con una máscara. Los tres personajes, llevaban en la frente una cinta ninja con el símbolo de la Aldea de la Hoja. Seguro eran compañeros de equipo o algo por el estilo._

_El chico de cabello negro la saludó muy alegre antes de correr hacia ella. Eso no parecía muy común._

_ — __¡Hola! — dijo el muchacho — Soy Obito Uchiha. Tú debes ser Kushina Uzumaki._

— Soy yo… — dijo dudosa Kushina.

— Tengo un mensaje para ti. — sonrió alegre el chico. Y luego sacó una carta de su bolsillo con una cajita adjunta. — Minato-sensei no se quiere arriesgar a la furia de mamá Senju todavía. Pero es un pequeño presente para usted.

— Mas discreto Obito… — dijo el otro chico acercándose y empujando tanto a Obito, como a Kushina y Rin, — Si alguien nos ve tendremos problemas…

Se colocaron todos muy alejados de la mesa de honor donde Mama Senju rondaba a Minato y a Kushina vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando vio a Kushina alejarse intentó seguirla con la mirada pero los invitados la entretuvieron lo suficiente como para perderla de vista.

— Si esa señora nos ve, estamos muertos — dijo Obito — El es Kakashi Hatake, somos compañeros de equipo. Minato es nuestro sensei. Sabemos todo acerca de ustedes.

— Minato-sensei nos pidió el enorme favor— dijo el chico del cabello gris — de entregarle eso, y de que la ayudáramos a cualquier cosa. A partir de hoy en adelante, solo tiene que llamarlos.

— ¡Kushina! ¡¿Demonios estas?! — escucharon a lo lejos decir a mamá Senju.

— La ayuda también es para que usted pueda irse de esta casa fea cuando quiera. De hecho, queremos llevarla a usted a que conozca Konoha un día de estos.

Rin había estado un poco callada durante todo el proceso. Se había quedado un poco embobada al ver a los dos chicos que al parecer eran de su edad, la desventaja era que ambos eran ninjas… ella solo una pequeña sirvienta que no tenía un techo propio.

— Que les parece si le cuentan todo esto a Rin — sentenció Kushina cuando sintió que mama Senju estaba demasiado cerca — ella me lo dirá más al rato. Tengo que ir a ver el banquete.

Dejo a los chicos no solo por el temor a mamá Senju, sino porque aún no estaba lista para recibir nada de Minato, eso estaba mal, él ahora era el esposo de su hermana, cualquier cosa que atentara contra el respeto entre pareja era … imperdonable ¿Verdad?

— ¿Dónde andabas? — mamá Senju apareció justo detrás de ella como por arte de magia, lo bueno es que ya se había alejado de los chicos lo suficiente.

— Estaba hablando con unos invitados mami.

— Eso noté, necesito que pongas en orden a los meseros. Tú y Rin son invitadas, no quiero que estén atendiendo a nadie en particular, disfruten un poco la fiesta. Pero no veo a Mito ordenando que sirvan los platillos, así que tendrás que ir tú a ordenarlos.

Kushina, era la más capaz para poner orden en la casa después de mamá Senju y de Mito, al menos eso se lo reconocían todas las personas.

Fue a la cocina a ver como los meseros terminaban de ordenar las bandejas para empezar a repartir los platillos. El líder de ellos se apresuró a recibirla, tenía algunas dudas acerca de cómo querían que acomodaran los platillos y el orden de todos ellos…

¿Por qué Mito no había hecho nada de eso?

A decir verdad, no recordaba haberla visto desde el día anterior.

…

.

Todo parecía ir en orden, Mikoto y Kushina se sentaron en una mesa aparte de la mesa de honor solo donde estaban los novios aparentemente entretenidos en una plática. Estaban con los invitados de los Namikaze, el alto hombre de cabello gris que se reía a grandes carcajadas, los dos chicos que lo acompañaban y Rin. Mamá Senju estaba del otro lado con sus propios familiares Senju, bebiendo alegremente y degustando la comida.

Estaba todo increíblemente delicioso.

— ¿Es cierto que todo lo has preparado tu Kushina? — Entre plática y plática, Kushina se había vuelto la animosa parlanchina pelirroja que siempre era, por un momento parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, ignorando el gran enojo que la embargaba.

— Absolutamente todo'ttebane — dijo con orgullo y cruzándose de brazos.

— Me dijeron que el pastel será de fresas, asi que como buen padrino he traído el licor perfecto para acompañar el postre — dijo el hombre alto, su nombre era Jiraiya. — Solo lo mejor para mi mejor aprendiz.

¿Licor?

El postre jamás se acompañaba de licor ¿O si?

— ¡Kampaii!

Jiraiya se retiró un momento de la mesa antes de que sirvieran el postre y el licor, pues al parecer había faltado una botella más para la mesa en la que estaba. Kushina también se levantó cuando vio como los novios partían el blanco pastel, no quería verlo. Ver la cobertura blanca solo le recordaba la noche anterior cuando Minato y ella pudieron pasar un pequeño rato a solas.

— ¿Kushina? — Mikoto la vio preocupada cuando la pelirroja se levantó aparentemente furiosa de la mesa y entró a la casa sin decir ni "mu".

Si Kushina se hubiera quedado unos minutos más, hubiera descubierto el horror, El pastel de fresas para la boda, consiste en un pan color amarillo muy claro, relleno de fresas y crema batida, y cubierto con más crema batida blanca y decorado con más fresas o mermelada de fresa escribiendo un mensaje. Que en este caso decía "Minato y Anzu". Pero… algo había ocurrido.

La cobertura del pastel seguía siendo blanca e impecable, pero al momento de partir el pastel y poner la rebanada en el plato, no encontraron el maravilloso pastel de fresas, encontraron un pan suave y rojo, no tenía relleno de fresas, solo más crema… y esta crema sabía diferente… no era solo nata para montar y azúcar…

En pocas palabras, era un pastel diferente. El pastel de fresas se había transformado por algún extraño fenómeno ninja en un pastel de Terciopelo Rojo.

Mamá Senju se extrañó demasiado del hecho, a pesar de que el pastel estuvo delicioso. Minato estaba completamente encantado con el pastel, pues ese era su favorito y no tendría que comer fresas, Anzu se volvió roja del coraje, le habían cambiado su hermoso pastel de fresas por uno que no había pedido… y Mikoto, bueno, ella sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

— Mikoto-san —dijo Obito — no beba el vino. Por favor…

De un extraño momento a otro, donde todos estaban gozando el delicioso pastel, pasaron a un momento horrible y triste, todos los invitados que comieron el pastel y tomaron el licor de Jiraiya, se sintieron mal, y no solo mal del estómago. Una extraña infección que empezó con un ligero dolor de cabeza terminó siendo el efecto de un vomitivo muy poderoso, que hizo que todos en la boda corrieran a los baños, jardines, incluso que llegaran al río y al lago a vomitar.

Y mientras todos corrían intentando hallar un lugar donde poder regurgitar la comida, Kushina estaba adentro de la casa, con la cara pálida y los ojos llorosos. Había encontrado al fin el motivo por el cual Mito no había hecho acto de presencia en todo el día. La habían raptado.

El cuarto de Mito había sido arrasado y destruido con kunais y shurikens, no parecía una pelea muy fuerte, pero los maleantes habían ganado y habían raptado a Mito, acusándola de ser una vieja traidora, una fugitiva peligrosa. Acusándola de ser un monstruo…

De ser el demonio de las 9 colas.

.

.

.

.

Mamá Senju pensó que Kushina había sido la que colocó el vomitivo en la comida, pues no creía que un invitado tuviera intenciones de envenenar a toda la gente en la boda. Y estuvo a punto de darle una enorme paliza con un gran látigo cuando encontró. Pero se detuvo, solo porque Mito había desaparecido.

Mamá Senju por supuesto sabía del demonio de las 9 colas, pero jamás en su vida imaginó que Mito pudiera haber sido el Jiinchuiriki de ese demonio, eso explicaba cómo era mujer seguía siento tan fuerte a su edad, y como seguía corriendo de un lado hacia el otro todos los días, jamás se enfermaba…

— Fue ese demonio— sentenció finalmente mamá Senju, y culpó a la fugitiva Mito por arruinar la boda de Anzu, que no se salvó de vomitar en la mesa de honor enfrente de su nuevo esposo y llenar el vestido de vómito y otros líquidos humanos.

Minato también se vio afectado por la "infección" como la nombraron. Pero no dio ningún espectáculo, solo saltó (como un buen ninja) por las mesas y desapareció para vomitar en algún otro sitio.

Y todo había sido plan suyo, ningún detalle se le iba a escapar al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Ni siquiera la noche de bodas, le pidió a Jiraiya ese licor envenenado para que todo el mundo se infectara (inocentemente) de una enfermedad nada letal (solo vomitarían todo lo que comieron ese día). Así, durante algunos varios días, Minato podría evitar que el matrimonio se consumara en la noche.

A pesar de que Anzu juró y perjuró que se sentía perfecta durante la noche de bodas, Minato insistió en que debían esperar a que los efectos de la enfermedad pasaran. Y así doblaron la sabana matrimonial y la guardaron durante varios meses que le duró la mentira a Minato.

No iba a engañar a su Kushina con otra mujer, no lo haría. Encontraría la forma de serle fiel de alguna manera…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><em>=) Perdonen la pequeña ausencia que ha habido (¿)<em>

_Estaba por ahí llorando por que Anko se volvió una cuarentona gorda y come dulces T.T pero…Esta viva =)_

_(Por que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y la habían desaparecido como por 3 años) Solo espero que ya hayas leído el final del manga. por que si no... acabo de spoilearte._

_Me he puesto a investigar sobre las bodas en Japón, y solo tomé algunos elementos de ella, pero para no entrar demasiado a profundidad, lo he dejado muy liviano (¿)_

_Y pues, mencionar a las personitas (por que no he podido responder personalmente) que han dejado review/favorito al fic =)  
>Mi estímadísima Isi-san =), Natsuki780!, Kumikoson4, y Sele-02! que... cambiaste tu nombre! :D Gracias Tambien aa Liluz de Geminis, Tsuki-chan 99 y tuntun tuntun, por el Favoritos y el Follow! Espero no decepcionar a nadie =)<em>

_Y ya. Espero que les haya gustado. Me apuraré más para el próximo capitulo. =)_

_Reviews?_

_Enkelii Chan_


End file.
